


The Mating Trifecta

by kestra_troi



Series: Threesomes And Trios [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Biting, Claiming, Established Relationship, Incest, Incest Play, Kissing, Knotting, Marking, Mates, Mating Bites, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, handjobs, slight puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Peter, and Stiles had been in a polyamorous constellation for awhile. It was only recently that they started having sex as a threesome. This is one of those early sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mating Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written faster than I write most everything I write, so I make no guarantees in terms of quality. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it! :)

Peter was already knotted inside Stiles’ pussy when she finally managed to coax Derek into getting naked. The three of them playing altogether was still so new, though they had been a trio for almost four years. Both Stiles and Peter stared at their lover as he undressed. He was flushed like they were, his cock hard and throbbing subtly, nostrils flaring trying to breath in nothing but the smell of all three of them; oxygen was no longer required or desired. 

“Come over here and give Momma a kiss, Baby Boy.” Stiles directed casually, but full of longing. Derek whimpered as he tossed aside the last damned layer of clothing he had on his body. He practically tumbled onto the bed, hungry as he was for his mates, but thanks to his werewolf grace he managed to catch himself in time. He crawled up to Stiles’ side and panted as she roughly grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together, forcefully claiming his mouth as her own.

Derek’s beard burned against Stiles’ smooth skin, but the pair didn’t stop their passionate kisses. They all three liked the look of her skin red and irritated and so thoroughly _marked_ ; she was always the visual proof of their debauchery. The scent was unmistakable to supernatural noses, but her skin, her lips, her chest, her thighs, her pussy, her ass, her neck _they_ were the unmistakable signs of sex that even the humans around them couldn’t miss. She was the canvas and all three of them were the painters. 

Gently rolling his hips Peter waited for his knotted mate’s attention. Stiles opened her eyes allowing Derek to continue exploring her mouth with his tongue while looking at her older mate. Her and Peter locked eyes. A conversation passed between them without words, as Peter keenly watched Stiles watch him watching them. His cock pulsed inside her and she moaned, running her hand up his arm to his shoulder. She dug her nails into his skin as he kept swiveling his hips, pleasantly pressing his knot against her walls wanting more. 

Stiles wrenched Derek’s head back to get some air. He whimpered softly at being denied his mate’s delectable lips, but he didn’t fight her hold even though he easily could of. “God, I’ve missed you today, sweetheart. You’re such a good kisser, baby. Why don’t you give Daddy a kiss? He’s missed you too.”

Derek groaned at the taboo suggestion, being sexual _with_ his uncle was still so novel, so transgressive though they had been sexual around each other for years. Sharing Stiles meant they had been practically incestuous for a long time, but now they were just beginning to take those first leaps across that boundary. With Stiles leading the charge. 

Releasing her hold on Derek’s head Stiles laid her head down on her pillows. Peter smirked at her and she smirked back. Huskily the older man tenderly insisted, “Come here, pup.”

Rising up onto his knees Derek nuzzled under his uncle’s jaw like a good Beta, licking at his neck submissively, waiting for Peter to make the first move. Appeased Peter rumbled in his chest lowly, before ducking his head and claiming his nephew’s lips as his mate had done. 

Both men moaned swapping tastes of each other and of Stiles between them. Peter more aggressively than Derek, as it should be. With her lover’s distracted Stiles took this opportunity to grab ahold of Derek’s hard cock. She gave the throbbing organ a few quick tugs. Derek mewled, thrusting into his mate’s fist eagerly. 

“Mmm,” Stiles throatily hummed clenching around Peter’s knot. “I love seeing my two mens make out…it’s so fucking _hot_ .”

Peering sideways at his mate Peter’s eyes flashed red momentarily as Stiles grinned big. Having been shared between the two for years had been beautiful, there were no regrets there, yet seeing these two studs making out was so arousing, so naughty Stiles couldn’t help but wish they had been doing it all along. 

They stayed like this a good minute with Derek growing more vocal as they went, desperate for release. Stiles released Derek’s dick for a second to the man’s dismay, but when he peeked down at her and saw her coating her nipples with his pre-come he couldn’t complain. He had to pull away from his uncle to get enough oxygen to his brain, as his blood rushed south in a hurry. 

Sniffing the air Peter detected his nephew’s spike in arousal at the sight Stiles was making. He sat up and pulled his nephew up with him, a hand around Derek’s throat. Derek anxiously whined, but Peter soothed him with tender nuzzles and small, kittenish licks to his earlobe. “How do you want to cum, pup? Hm? You wanna cum on your Momma’s perky breasts?”

“Yeah…” Derek admitted to his uncle under his breath, blushing as he did. He had fucked Stiles’ breasts thousands of times and had jerked off onto them even more times than that. 

“Come on, pretty baby.” Stiles encouragingly coddled, tweaking her nipples enticingly. “Cum for Momma. Right here. Right here, baby boy.”

Shaking with need, but also trepidation Derek didn’t move closer to his mate, though he wanted to badly. Having watched his uncle fuck and breed their shared mate Derek was more than ready to explode, but still he didn’t move. 

“Listen to your Mother, pup.” Peter ordered, nipping at Derek’s ears with his fangs. Derek crowed and hastily scooting closer to Stiles. Both Peter and Stiles reached a hand down and both grabbed Derek’s aching erection. He whined from their combined touch, squeezing his eyes shut in delirium. Having both Stiles and Peter as mates was more fulfilling than Derek had ever dreamed. 

Soon Derek was close to cumming with the help of his mates’ hands and dirty words. Peter’s words turned more towards growls as Stiles’ turned more into breathy moans, bringing Derek off was getting them both aroused again. 

What brought Derek over the edge was Peter brushing against his fangs ever so slightly along his nephew’s throat. Derek couldn’t stop the noises that erupted out of him as his balls rose up and he unloaded onto Stiles’ breasts. Derek’s calls got louder, deeper as Peter pierced his skin, claiming him as they had both done to Stiles in the past. Their trifecta was complete. They were truly a trio now. 

Sweaty and shaky from his intense orgasm Derek mumbled, “Thank you…”

“No problem, baby boy.” Stiles assured. “You’re such a good boy for me and Daddy, you deserve to cum.”

“Mmm.” Derek agreed.

Peter licked at the mating bite he had inflicted sweetly to soothe the sting that wouldn’t heal for a good while. “Good pup. _My_ good pup.”

Derek turned his head and the two kissed again, softer this time. Easing off her mate’s knot now that it was finally deflated enough to do so, Stiles surged up and joined her men in the kiss. Tongues danced from one mouth to another and back again, lips met and separated to make room for another pair, and all three couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
